Part of the Guild
by nightothers
Summary: Blaine's guild has finally got to Deathwing and with Kurt's help they might actually beat him. Part of a soon to be series called "How Kurt Hummel learned to pwn"
1. Chapter 1

"Zerra go to the right, no you're other right. Kermit-" and that's what caught Kurt's attention, "heal the Vans. Gana's being strangled. No, where were you ten minutes ago Abeona isn't the tank this time. He's only dps. Great. We have a tank down, tank down. Do we have a druid that can b-rez?" Blaine called into the little headset dangling close to his mouth.

Kurt was on Blaine's bed trying to study but hopefully failing. His literary club had gotten canceled because of a fight over Poe and Dickens had left a bad tension between to of the three counsel members. After almost a full year of knowing each other this was honestly the first tuesday night that Kurt had honestly spent with Blaine, or atleast around him. Kurt currently glared at his friend.

He knew that Blaine played that World of Warcraft game but didn't know it was this bad. He sat on the bed with his history book on his lap just watching the dark haired boy play.

When Kurt had first arrived saying the club was cancelled Blaine smiled and said he was going to go call his raid leader and back out of the raid tonight. It had only taken a minute on the phone before Blaine turned to the taller boy and exclaimed. "We're on Deathwing!" before turning back to the phone. "Why didn't you guys tell me? Yeah, I know I missed the raid last week. I couldn't help it. My latin teacher forced me to tutor some freshmen. But serious? Deathwing. Dude you guys are totes gonna need my crit heals." And than Kurt was gone. He had no idea what the rest of the conversation entailed as Blaine set up his desk with snacks and drinks.

"So you are raiding tonight?" Kurt asked kind of confused as he plopped down on the bed.

"Oh god, Kurt. Yeah, sorry. I have to. We're at endgame boss. Took us freaking months to get here and I'm the tank heal." Kurt just lifted one eyebrow not to sure what he was talking about but whatever he had homework he needed to do.

And thats how they found themselves two hours later and after Kurt watched Blaine get slaughtered by the boss countless times. A few were completely hilarious which caused Blaine to yell "Mulligan! Mulligan!" after each one.

But soon Kurt was getting even more into it and even more curious as to what was being said back to Blaine's random comments. He moved off the bed and behind Blaine, studying the scene before him. There were ten other toons running around trying to kill the boss. He noticed that Blaine was most focused on staying out of the fire which usually was what killed him and healing the two people kiting the big boss - Deathwing - around.

"Blaine, fire right next to you!" Kurt exclaimed right at his ear causing the boy in front of him to jump, sending his character directly into Deathwings tail whip, killing the poor clothie instantly.

"Blaine what was that? You ran right into his tail attack!" cried someone. Kurt looked down and noticed it was coming from the headset. He could hear them. A mischievous smile played on his lips. Blaine just turned around and glared before pressing a button on his keyboard.

"My friend decided he wanted to play ninja."

"Play ninja?" asked a voice with a southern drawl. "Is that like playing-"

"Matthew! Demon's still a kid. Don't talk like that in front of him," exclaimed a woman with a New Orleans kind of tinge to her words. Kurt turned to him and mouthed 'Demon?' but got no response because Blaine was not paying attention.

"Whisper! Shush. I'm 16 not 12!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt noticed it seemed like a familiar argument for all three. Kurt leaned over and pressed the same button Blaine did, getting exceedingly close to Blaine's lips without realizing it.

"Sorry guys. That was my fault, not Demon." Kurt couldn't help but snicker at that. "But I think you'll get a lot further if you guys start by the left pillar. Divid you're healers between the distance-"

"Ranged dps"

"Ranged dps and the two guys at the front-"

"The tanks"

"Yes if you divid the healers between the tanks and the ranged dps on either side of the pillar so when he does his fire attack you guys can run behind the nearest fallen rocks and each will have a healer." Blaine just sat there and looked at him with awe.

"Dude!" A exclaimed a girl with no accent at all. "Can I keep him?"

"Gana!" Blaine exclaimed. "Don't mind her, she's some crazy Boston girl that follows me around." He smirked knowing that the talk button was still pressed.

"You suck dude. Remind me not to send you those amazing care packages anymore. But no seriously. If he doesn't already play, get him an account. We need another healer since you and me aren't cutting it for this fight and for the whole guild."

And that was how Kurt found himself spending the rest of the night creating a WoW account and downloading it to his laptop.

A.N.: This was written very quickly and possibly has a ton of errors. But I hope you like it. And yes if you can't tell I am a wow girl. I am also a tank heals. level 85 holy/ret pally ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

"Blaine! Do I look like freakin' Goldilocks?" Kurt exclaimed as he threw one of his shoes at the boy in question.

"Hey!" Blaine blocked the shoe easily as he turned around confused. "No, why would you ask that?"

"If I'm not freaking' Goldilocks than what gave you the idea I would want to be left alone with three freakin' bears? Elite bears! Who makes bears elite?" Blaine looked at him sheepishly for a moment before turning back to the computer mumbling something. "Say that again."

"I saw a flower."

"I am going to kill you and make you pay for my stupid repair bill. Also you now owe me those shiny new blue healing pants for that. They'll go great with my outfit."

"You didn't die, so shush. And seriously? They'll go with your outfit? It's not an outfit, it's a gear set."

"Whatever. And I didn't die because I'm a freakin' paladin."

"Now you just sound like Gana."

It had been 3 weeks since the night Blaine had helped Kurt make his new account. Blaine had made a druid to off set Kurt's paladin, per Gana's request and was pleasantly surprised how well Kurt took to the game albeit sometimes, okay most times complained about the 'outfit' that he was forced to wear. They had taken to doing their homework together in Blaine's room most nights than finishing off the evening with some WoW. But tonight they had decided to give it a break and go out for dinner.

"Were you in vent when Whisper's bird tried to sing along to 'Single Ladies' with you?" Blaine asked as he piled a small amount of pasta onto a piece of bread. He loved Whisper with her menagerie of pets, she was defiantly the mother figure for everyone in the guild, especially the younger members like him, Kurt, Gana and Marne but some times things on her end of the game were just plan weird. "You should have been there last summer when Gana, Marne and I went to visit her. Whisper almost killed me when I taught Zephyr how to sing a ten minute Lady Gaga medley."

"Blaine, you know we're probably turning into Gana and Marne. Gana was telling me how they got in trouble with their professor the other day in class for talking about the guild, something about dying on blue mist in ICC. We're out to eat talking about the guild, Blaine," Kurt stated teasingly. He in no way minded talking about it away from the game but some times it was just how peculiar that in only three weeks he had become part of the 'family' so fast.

"We're no where near that bad. Those two have known each other for ten years. Went through high school and college together I believe."

"Great, we're the beginning of a new Garne."

"At least we're not the next Geath. Gana and Deathscythe are officially dating now, by the way. That 'courtship' was a bat shit fiasco if you ask me. Anytime something _almost_ happened I'd get a text from her 'Demon-baby, why do all the good ones have to be dumb or gay?' or 'Demon-baby, I'm going to kill him." Blaine blushed and quickly shoved a piece of bread in his mouth as he realized he had now paralleled Kurt and him to the most recent couple in the guild.

"Yes, that sounds like her and may I say: took them long enough," Kurt exclaimed, chuckling softly not even noticing Blaine's discomfort. "It didn't help that Death is as oblivious as they come. Last week I blatantly hinted at the fact that she was in love with him and he got mad asking me who the new guy or girl was. I swear those two had people from coast to coast helping them finally fall into bed together and it still took them, how long?"

"They met their junior year of college, I believe. He joined right after they graduated so we've only been witness to it for the past two years but Marne has had to deal with it for four."

"Oh Gaga. I feel so bad for Marne now. Their tentative flirting was almost painful to read, let alone watch." A small smile graced Blaine's lips as he looked at Kurt. Yeah, it was kind of dorky for him to find it great that he had another living breathing person to play with, and it wasn't bad that it gave them more time to hang out. But most of all Blaine was glad that he had another person that understood his devotion to his guild.

When his own family failed to understand him as he came out of the closet the guild never failed at that. Whisper had sent him a teddy bear and a note saying 'You could be a freakin' purple people eater and we'd still love you.' Both her and her husband signed it.

Gana had sent him videos for three weeks, each day of her Marne and Death telling him how much they loved him just as he was and showed him that it gets better. She even paid for him to spend the summer up with her so he could meet other GLBTQ youths in a more welcoming environment. He looked at Kurt wondering if he ever told him why Gana and Marne meant so much to him. He was only 15 when we went to Boston while they were both 21 but it still felt like they were equals, except when alcohol or any kind of dangerous situation was any where near them. Than they became like two older sisters protecting their baby brother. That's where the nickname Demon-baby came from.

"Seriously, Marne was this close to locking them in a room with a bowl of condoms and a wormhole that only ate clothes. She said she'd spend even do the math herself to create that wormhole." Kurt blushed slightly and ducked his head behind his class of sprite as he thought of how Gana and Marne both agreed that they would do the same to Blaine and him soon if nothing advanced.

Blaine sat up quickly having been taking out of his musings by Kurt's voice. The guild meant so much to him and now Kurt, the guy he had been pining over for months was a part of it. He was now welcome into the family and it was weird but lately he had felt even more of a push to be with the fair skinned boy. Blaine figured that it was honestly because Kurt now had the guilds approval, and in some cases, Gana, Marne, very loud approvals. It was like bringing him home to meet the family.

"I'm happy you've taken to the guild so well," Blaine blurted out before thinking.

"I'm just that fabulous," Kurt stated smirking. A warm smile settled on Blaine's lips as the check was delivered. Before Kurt could respond he slipped the waitress his credit card without even looking at the bill. "Not cool!"

"I asked for us to come out so it's my treat." Blaine sat up straighter and smirked. A warm glow seeped into Kurt's chest as Blaine grabbed his hand but it slowly ebbed, only slightly, when Blaine pinned his hand down gently and swiped the last of the bread from Kurt's plate.

"I'm so telling Whisper!" They both stared at each other a moment before bursting into laughter.

"So did you two kiss?" Gana chimed in the moment Kurt logged into Vent.

"Cheesus woman!" Kurt exclaimed as he readjusted his headphones and mic, not even having them fully on by the time she asked.

"Gana, down," Marne interceded.

"Thank yo-"

"So did you?"

"Marne!"

"Both of you two, settle. Give the boy a chance to breath," Whisper chimed in causing Kurt to relax just in time for Blaine to pop into vent.

"Hey Demon-baby," Gana greeted in a sickly sweet tone.

"No, just no," Blaine replied almost instantly.

"You are such a brat. But no seriously Marne and I want you to drop channel for a moment. We have to discuss tomorrows raid, since I won't be there. Stupid professor making us attend a freakin' gallery opening, where we're being put to work!" Without another word all three dropped leaving the channel quiet. Kurt shook his head as he banged on the wall next to his bed, the same wall that Blaine's bed was next to. For a few minutes they went back and forth banging out different 'messages' to each other for fun as Kurt leveled; occasionally whispering to each other in game, Blaine mostly commenting on the craziness of 'Garne' and Kurt laughing. A one point Kurt got him self stuck in a cave of elites and needed Blaine's level 85 priest to come save him. Kurt stated that was kind of embarrassing no matter the level for a freakin' priest coming to the rescue of a Paladin.

He was no where near cap but with the help of the guild and mostly Blaine, in only three weeks he now had a level 47 human paladin and a level 15 worgen hunter. Because who didn't want to be a werewolf over a goblin?

"Ding 48," Kurt stated chiming into vent. A round of congrats were sent his way as he stretched and decided that was enough wow for tonight. "If Gana spazzes again and doesn't see my whisper tell her good luck tomorrow on not killing anyone at the gallery opening and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He banged once more on the wall before logging off and setting his laptop on the nightstand. The rest of the night was spent practicing different songs and envisioning Blaine there to sing to. But unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was on the other side of the wall listening and occasionally chiming into vent to have Gana and Marne listen.

"Demon-baby, I hope you know that's the boy for you," Gana stated in a soft voice that was slightly off coming from her.

"Trust me I know."

"You just have to have courage that he knows it too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Run," Blaine stated slightly panicked.

"Why?"

"Run."

"Did you just-?"

"Yes."

"Blaine you are ten different kinds of moron right now." Kurt glared at his friend as he bubbled his toon and ran away from the hidden 85 elite Blaine just aggroed. "I thought you were stealthed!"

"I forgot he sees through that. I keep forgetting we're on baby toons. I can solo him no problem on my Priest." Kurt flung a pillow from Blaine's bed at the boy, hitting him in the back of the head before watching his and Blaine's toons get slaughtered.

"You're Priest is geared to the teeth! I am so freakin' glad Whisper is letting me use the guild money for repairs when I quest with you or Gana."

"This is the first time we died today!"

"This is the first time you died. You let me die earlier when I dismounted to grab the stupid artifact. I asked you to look out for the patrol, whom you let me get attacked by while you stayed in bird form picking a freakin' flower!"

It had been a little over two months since Kurt had started playing. He now had a level 85 Paladin who was geared to the teeth. The Warbler's were starting to actually listen to his ideas and he had his first solo. His grades were great. He had this amazing guild that went him care packages. He especially liked Gana and Marne's handmade cookies. And above all else, Blaine and him were attached at the hip. Nothing could take the smile off his face as he unpacked his bag from Thanksgiving break.

"Hey Kurt, you just get back?" Blaine asked swinging into Kurt's room with a huge smile on his face.

"Yup, I'll have my laptop set up once I finish with my clothes."

"Good, we have a raid tonight." Kurt stopped, frozen to the spot. "You're tank heals." Blaine came into the room without pause, moving clothes on the bed and sitting down.

"Tank heals?"

"Yeah, Deathwing is so going down."

"Uh oh…"

Kurt stopped what he was doing, physically tossing Blaine off his bed before grabbing his laptop from his bag that Blaine was kind of sitting on and booting it up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"When did I become tank heals? Isn't that Gana's job or yours?"

"She's coming on her Death Knight to tank it since Rikely is working which means I'm stuck as raid heals only. So we decided last night you were ready to heal it. Don't worry Gana said she'd teach you the basics of Pally healing that are specific to this fight before we went in."

"But I've only seen the first half of the dungeon."

"You'll do fine. Honestly this fight is no where near as bad as the Lick King use to be," Blaine stated laughing nervously.

Kurt's shocked expression bled from his face as he moved closer to Blaine and narrowed his eyes. "What's with that laugh?"

"Laugh? What do you mean?"

"Did you volunteer me?"

"Maybe?" Without pause Kurt kicked him in the leg. "Christ, this game makes you violent!" Blaine exclaimed moving away and rubbing the sore spot.

"I don't think it's the game, Blaine," the taller boy muttered before sighing and pushing his laptop to the side after realizing that no one was in vent this early.

"Whatever," he replied rolling his eyes. "Come on finish unpacking- Hey, no angry-texts to Gana."

"Is Marne raid leader?"

"No Gana- Hey! Woah." Blaine grabbed the phone before Kurt could hit send. "Seriously, what's up? You've been dying to do this run with us for weeks."

"Yes, as a DPS. I've only healed twice before."

"You'll do fine."

"But I'll hold everyone back."

"Kurt, that's complete nonsense."

"We're all going to die."

"Usually what happens, yeah."

"So did Demon-baby drop the bomb on you?" Gana asked right after popping into vent.

"I hate you."

"I take that as a yes. If you want, my last class was cancelled, so we can run dungeons and get you use to healing."

"Do we have no other healers?"

"Marne is already healing, Whisper is ranged dps and well that's it. I told you when you joined we were in desperate need of healers." There was a pause before she keyed in again. "Hun, lets get coffee."

"Did you teleport here without telling me?"

"No- Damnit." Rustling sounded from her end before the line cut than clicked back on. "Sorry, Demon-baby and I use to have 'coffee dates' when he was upset. What we did was we both went out to get coffee and called each other. It's stupid but it was the most we could do."

"I'd like that." Pause, "Gana?" Bad Romance blared from the phone on his desk causing him to jump, snatching it up and answering.

"Geez, you're fast."

"I do my best. I have a coffee shop down the street from Death's apartment and I know you have one down the street from you're school so lets walk and talk." He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

Once Kurt was situated at his usual solo chair with his coffee in hand, a soft smile graced his lips. He sipped his coffee once before putting his phone down and plugging in the headphones. He placed them in his ears. This felt more natural.

"What did you get?" he asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Carmel frappacino with three shots of espresso."

"You can not be serious."

"Usually on raid night it's four but I'm staying at Death's house tonight and I think if I do that he'll kill me. What did you get?"

"That's so much better. And I got my usual: a grande non-fat mocha."

"Well, doesn't that sound tasty," she chuckled, sarcasm dripping off her words like honey.

"Please, yours sounds like it could give an elephant a heart attack."

"Brat." There was a pause as both settled in even further and sipped their drinks. A few minutes passed before Gana sighed loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked as he stared out the window of the shop, watching the fallen leaves dance across the pavement of the parking lot.

"Would you answer honestly if I asked what's going on?"

"Probably not."

"Oh good. Now I can play the guessing game." There was a pause before she continued. "I don't think you're really that upset over being tank heals because you'll be fine. Is it because Blaine volunteered you?"

"I guess not. He kind of does that to me a lot."

"Than I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark-"

"Sarcasm has officially died."

"-and ask if it's because of the whole tango you and Demon-baby have been dancing around each other for weeks."

"Like you are one to talk."

"Yes but Death and I are regularly shagging like bunnies now so it worked out."

"Okay, so did not need to know that."

"Demon-baby texted me earlier, told me he thought you might be afraid of letting us down."

"Traitor," Kurt mumbled before taking a sip.

Gana laughed, the sound echoing slightly in Kurt's ears. "He's worried and can't figure out what's right in front of him."

"Honestly, I don't think I'm your best choice for tank heals."

"You'll do fine. You're awesome, dude."

"Stop calling me dude and I know I'm awesome. I can hit a high F no problem but healing on Deathwing? I'll disappoint."

"You honestly can't do worse than Demon-baby's first time raiding with us."

"What did he do?"

"He walked into the instance and autoran himself off the edge. I wasn't even finished buffing people before splat. Dead priest." Kurt burst out laughing, not caring about the several looks he was receiving. A small smile graced his lips as he snuggled even more into the booth and took another sip of his coffee. "And don't worry, you won't disappoint Blaine."

He choked on his drink before stuttering out, "W-what makes you think that's what I'm worried about?"

"Because I think one of the reasons that kept you playing was to impress him. Video games don't really seem your style."

"But I love the guild."

"I know love but at first it didn't seem like you were really that into the game."

"True… But it has grown on me."

"Slaughtering a swamp full of murlocks after a stressful day usually does that."

"Stupid murlocks."

"I know, right?" She paused for a moment before continuing on a softer tone. "You and Blaine, it'll happen. You just have to be patient or better yet, do something about it."

"I can't. I can't make things awkward when it comes to light he doesn't think of me the same way."

"You are so blind, it's almost comical if not a little sad." Kurt huffed out, taking a sip of his coffee. "Kurt, you need to know Blaine is just weird when it comes to this stuff. I can't tell you what's going on in his head, it's his to tell but I can say that I've never met two people more right for each other. Just know that he cares for you deeply. He just acts without thinking yet when he does have a moment to think he freezes, solid as stone, ya' know? Just give it time. Soon you'll be shagging like bunnies too," Gana let out a little laugh at the end, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well that wasn't confusing."

"Now who's killing sarcasm?"

Kurt sat on his bed with his laptop beside him as he finished up some homework. His history paper lay out before him, almost done. He had skipped dinner, choosing instead to reheat some of the Thanksgiving dinner Carole had sent back with him and munching on that while finishing the last few paragraphs.

A loud beep sounded from his phone. He eyed it for a moment, thinking it was probably Gana before finishing the last paragraph.

'What do you want for snackage? –B.' A second message came not long after the first. 'I am really sorry for volunteering you.'

Kurt sighed and responded. 'It's fine. I had a 'coffee date' with Gana. And I still have Thanksgiving leftovers. I might just bring that.'

'Gana's coffee dates are always good. Did she make fun of your coffee choice?'

'Like she's one to talk.' Kurt stared at his phone for a few minutes and when no response came he dropped it to the mattress and rose to gather all his raiding supplies. He grabbed his bag and shoved in two bottles of water, a few packets of his favorite, red, candy, and two Tupperware containers of organic stuffing, turkey and stuffed mushrooms.

Kurt zipped up his bag and set to close his laptop when his phone beeped again. 'We're starting the raid in an hour. Want to come up now and hang out till than?'

"Of course.'

Three hours into the raid and they were still stuck in phase 2. Deathwing was still slaughtering them and Blaine almost autoran himself off the cliff twice.

"I never noticed but you do that a lot!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Shut it you. And Gana- You didn't have to tell him."

"Where's the fun in that?" she chimed in.

Well into the fourth hour the group finally got to the third and last stage. Kurt was holding his own fairly well, which shocked the hell out of him. It wasn't until almost midnight that they were surrounded by fire with one tank down and both Marne and Blaine dead. They had lost three DPS. All that stood now were Kurt, Gana, Whisper and a rogue. Deathwing was at 10% health yet it didn't seem like he was going to die anytime soon. They battled for a few more minutes before Whisper and the rogue died from a massive cleave attack. Gana was at 5% health and bubbled while Kurt was trying to regain mana.

"Screw this!" he called out charging in and began whacking away at the Deathwing. They had him to 2% health before Kurt's big heal: lay on hands came back just in time to hit Gana with it. He bubbled himself and focused on Deathwing.

"We did it You did it!" Blaine exclaimed jumping up from his seat. Kurt pushed the laptop off away before jumping up as well. Blaine swept Kurt up in a tight hug, still bouncing. "You are freakin' magical!"

"I- Did that just happen?" Kurt breathed out, laughing, hugging Blaine back just as tight.

"Fuck yeah!" Gana exclaimed from Blaine's speakers.

"Gana! But seriously! Oh my god!" Whisper responded as the boys dove in and hugged each other. They couldn't stop bouncing and without thinking Blaine grabbed Kurt by the back of the head and both leaned in, pressing their lips together. They grabbed at each other hungrily as the kiss deepened. Kurt moaned softly before freezing. Blaine gasped and pulled away. Both boys stood frozen in shock just staring at each other. Kurt's heart felt like it was about ten seconds way from beating straight through his ribcage. His brain was stuck in repeat, unable to fully comprehend what just happened. Blaine was in a similar state.

Various voices yelled various cheers yet all the two boys could hear were the sounds of their pounding hearts.

"Demon? Tenor?" Marne asked. "You two there?" Neither noticed as a minute went by as they stared at each other.

"Blaine! Kurt!" Gana exclaimed before adding, "Are you two making out?"

"Dude if they are, I so win the bet."

"Damnit! Seriously, two more weeks and I'd have been 50 bucks richer."

"You two are seriously deranged," Whisper muttered.

A.N. This is not the end of this 'verse just this story. I have an idea for next story which if you can't tell will be the fall out over this kiss. I'm debating on either two ways to go with the plot line and it's up to you guys to help me decide (please?) A. the boys inability to deal with their feelings has led Gana to take a surprise trip to Ohio during winter break to try and help them. Or B. The guild tries to help them from a far while they find a way to work it out.

And I'm also sorry that there wasn't a lot of Blaine/Kurt moments and a lot of OC/Kurt moments but Kurt is one of the only character who just doesn't have anyone he can truly talk to that's close his age so I gave him Gana. Hope you guys liked it.


	4. Bonus Scene: Thanksgiving Break

Thanksgiving had gone surprisingly well. Some of Carole's family had shown up as well as one of Kurt's aunts, whom he hadn't seen since he was six. It was a pleasant surprise when she announced that in a few months she'd be moving back to Lima. All and all it had been a great day.

But now the visitors were gone and Kurt was stuffed to the gills, lying on his bed with his computer on his lap. He was combing through fashion news when a text lit up his phone.

'I think I'm going to die. I'm so full. –B.' Kurt smiled fondly.

'It will be a happy death. And I think I'm in the same boat. Carole's mom brought homemade cherry pie. Cherry pie! I was a goner the moment I saw it.' He paused before sending another text. 'You going on WoW tonight?'

A moment later the phone lit up again. 'Later probably, right now I'm in a food coma.'

'You can text in a coma? Well colored me impressed.'

'You are such a brat.' Kurt laughed before texting back a smiley face and putting his phone down. He grabbed his keys and used his authenticator to log in. A round of green 'hello's' greeted him in guild chat before he logged onto vent. Gana, Marne and Death were the only three on.

"Hey Tenor," Gana practically moaned out pitifully.

"Let me guess, fighting a food coma?" Kurt asked as he stretched out, glad that since fixing his built in mic he didn't have to use the head phones unless Blaine was in the room, to avoid feedback.

"She's totally losing. My mom brought out the big guns this time since I brought the 'girlfriend' home for the holiday," Death chimed in, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, than I had to do it all over again with Marne than to my house for my families dinner."

"Hey Tenor! Sorry was making tea," Marne piped in.

"Hey Marne. Do you two usually do Thanksgiving together?" Kurt asked always slightly surprised how close these two actually were.

"Yup, since high school. My mom worked all the time and forgot so when my mom didn't feel like dealing with my grandmother Gana and I would go out for ice cream or something."

"We actually do it for every holiday now," Gana chimed in.

"I feel like I'm the 'little something on the side', dude," Death stated in mock sadness. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he went through his bags trying to find the new helm Whisper had helped him get the night before.

"You know you're not the first person to say that…" Gana stated thoughtfully with a loud laugh at the end. "And seriously, I had a huge Irish style Thanksgiving than ice cream with Marne than came home to a huge Italian style Thanksgiving. Some one please shot me." A groan was heard over vent as everyone burst out laughing.

"No one forced you to have the three scopes of ice cream earlier."

"But they were so good."

"Or a whole turkey leg at my house."

"Shut it you two."

"Did you honestly have any room for your families thanksgiving?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Not really but my mom made me eat at least two plates. Kill me."

"Why don't you ask one of your brothers? They will happily help after you stole the last canole. And yes Joey texted me about that," Marne stated smugly.

"Homemade canoles by my aunt are the best. And those four twits couldn't put their heads together long enough to attempt. I'd get out of it with a broken leg and a rather odd bruise. Than we'd be back at the hospital explaining it all to yet another stunned silent resident."

"You sound like you've been in this exact situation before," Kurt stated as he flew past Death's toon and hugged him quickly before flying to the bank in Stormwind.

"Fly by hugs!" Death interrupted, laughing.

"Yeah, shut it Tenor. I was 10, it was right after Anthony was born. The twins and I thought it was a good idea to build a robot." Kurt burst out laughing, almost falling off the bed.

"So how was your Thanksgiving?" Marne asked.

"It was actually really good," Kurt almost choked out trying to stop laughing. He paused, breathed and continued, "The Hudsons and the Hummels mixed beautifully and Carole's mom brought cherry pie!"

"That's good to hear. By the way is Demon-baby conscious? I texted him and got no response," Gana stated, sounding as if she was pouting.

"Food coma." A round of "ohhh's" soon followed.

"Hey you guys up for a dungeon? Tenor, you can heal if you want. Get in some practice. Gana will tank."

"Gana will do no such thing," the girl in question stated loudly.

"Shut it. Tenor needs his new healing belt and we're gonna get it for him."

"Why can't Death tank?" Gana whined.

"Are you guys sure I'm ready to heal?"

"Don't worry. You're ready. You leveled with Demon. You are more than ready," Death chimed in quickly causing Kurt to snicker. "And no, my love, I need the boots for my warlock from the second boss."

"I hate you all."

"Gana! Do you have me on auto-follow? You're the freaking tank," Kurt exclaimed.

"Just bring me near the next mob and I'll death grip them. I'm way to full to even open my eyes."

"Hold on guys," Marne stated with a sigh. There was a few minutes of silence before Marne chimed back in happily. "There we go that should work." Marne kind of cackled which startled Kurt. She was suppose to be the sane one of the two.

"Marne!" Gana exclaimed. "Did you just text Anthony?"

"Why would you ever think that, my dear?"

"He just ran in smacked me upside the head and ran out yelling 'Do you're job bitch!" As the two continued to argue, this time with Gana more involved in tanking and Kurt learning how to keep what seemed like the most suicidal tank he's ever ran with alive.

"I have such deep appreciation for Whisper and Death now…" Kurt muttered to himself, not even bothering to key in.

"Hey Kurt? There's two pieces of cherry pie left and mom said I should offer you one before inhaling them. You want one?" Finn asked as he came into Kurt's room without knocking. Kurt looked up quickly and saw two pieces of cherry pie. His eyes brightened dramatically.

"Tenor! Out of the black goo!" Kurt snapped his eyes away from the pieces of pie, signaling one moment to his step-brother before moving his toon and healing like a maniac to get Gana's health to full again. Finn stood in the doorway looking confused.

"Did your computer just talk?"

"No, that was Marne." He looked at his stepbrother who's brow furrowed in confusion. "Her real names Meghan. Marne's her characters name."

"Death if you don't stop fearing everyone for fun I am going to drive to your house and kill you!" Gana exclaimed loudly, the sound startling Finn slightly.

"And that would be Gana, short for Morgana." He paused than looked quickly at his stepbrother. "Real names Laura." Kurt pronounced it 'Loudra.'

"But it's fun watching you run around trying to gather them up."

"You two are children," Marne muttered.

"Who was that?"

"Death, short for Deathscythe. His real name is Andrew." Kurt stopped and thought for a moment, thinking just how casual and close he's gotten to these people.

"What- What are you doing, man?" Finn asked tentatively, taking in just how focused Kurt was looking at his screen, pushing button after button so fast it made Finn's head hurt.

"Running a dungeon. Stupid Marne had the bright idea that I should heal."

"Dude-"

"Seriously? Why does everyone call me that?"

Finn came right up to Kurt's right shoulder, peered over at the screen. "Are you playing WoW?"

"No, I'm walking a fish. Of course I'm playing WoW." Kurt paused, looked at the screen than keyed in to vent. "Mana. Don't even think about running in Gana, that wasn't even funny the first time."

"You almost having a heart attack was."

"Are you level 85?" Finn asked, ignoring the voice coming from Kurt's tiny speakers.

"Yup, hit cap last week." In game Kurt sat down to drink before looking at his stepbrother who had made his way onto Kurt's bed with the two pieces of pie and was watching gleefully. "By the way if you get any of that on my bed. I will kill you."

"Got it. Can I watch?"

"Sure?" Kurt answered slightly unsure.

"Cool!" Finn exclaimed, moving closer and all but cuddling up to Kurt. The smaller boy just rolled his eyes as he hit the space bar causing his character to jump up.

"Alright you suicidal monkeys. I am ready."

"Okay I'm going to pull this boss and oh, Tenor?"

"Yes my beloved monkey?"

"I hate you. Anyways if he randomly turns around run, dear god run."

"Rodger-"

"Kurt, why is she calling you Tenor?" Finn asked, interrupting Kurt who was still keyed in.

"Finn! The pie is sliding. What did I say about getting it on my bed?" Kurt growled out before remembering to take his finger off the key.

"Woah, who was that?" Gana asked loudly. "Are you seeing someone on the side?" A slight disbelief colored her words and Kurt visibly winced.

"I thought you and Demon were dating," Death keyed in and said exactly what Kurt didn't want brought up.

"Kurt?"

"Give me a moment." He breathed before keying back in. "First off, Demon and I are not dating."

"Who's Demon?"

"Finn stop talking!" Kurt keyed out for a second to grab both plates that Finn wasn't paying attention to and moving them to the bedside table before keying in again. "And that was Finn. He's my stepbrother."

"Oh okay, cool," Gana answered, sounding completely relaxed. Kurt couldn't help it but he slapped his palm against his forehead. "Hi stepbrother of Tenor."

Finn leaned over cautiously and pressed a random button. "No not that one Finn. Here." Kurt pressed it and sighed loudly.

"Oh cool! Hey! Why do you keep calling him Tenor?"

"His main's name is Tenorangel," Marne answered as her toon started to bounce around.

"Tenorangel? Really?"

"Shut up Finn. Blaine wanted me to make a character right away and that's all I could come up with."

"Blaine plays WoW?"

"Yes, he's Demon, full name Demonology. Don't ask. He's a bit of a nerd."

"Like you're one to talk." Kurt looked at his stepbrother a moment before sighing and adjusting himself on the bed.

"Finn, do you think you could move a bit? You're kind of cuddling my side."

"But for such a skinny kid you're so comfortable." Finn grinned and leaned down to put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt tried not to laugh as he pushed his stepbrother away.

"No, just no." Finn burst out laughing as he grabbed one of Kurt's pillows and repositioned himself so he was lying down next to the smaller boy, watching the screen.

"Tenor, you ready? This pug rogue is getting antsy," Marne chimed.

"Yeah. Gana go." Finn sat in wide-eyed wonderment as he watched Kurt pull the tank from verge of death many, many times as they downed the final boss. He was extremely surprised just how good Kurt was at this. He had tried to get Kurt to play Call of Duty a few times since they moved in together but it never worked. He would stare at Finn for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking off.

"Stepbrother of Tenor," Gana chimed in. "Do you play in the wonderful world of Azeroth?" Kurt laughed at Finn's confused expression.

"She means do you play WoW?"

"Oh. Oh, kind of. I played it for a few months back in middle school but the computer we had died."

An evil grin appeared on Kurt's face as he ported out of the dungeon, keyed in and told them he'd be right back before he almost threw the laptop into Finn's lap and ran out of the room.

"Kurt, that looks so freakin' evil!" Finn called out. "What are you planning?" A moment later Kurt came back into the room holding Finn's new laptop that he got for his birthday over the summer.

"You, my good Gigantor, are going to join my guild."

A.N. This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would take. Things have been awful as of late so I might flood the klaine community with stories that have happy endings only or disappear completely for a long time. I hope it's the former.

Hope you liked this. It's just an added bonus for the first story and from popular vote, unanimous really, the next story will feature a house crashing Gana. That should be out soon. It'll be longer and involve more of Kurt's real life friends. Thank you for reading.


End file.
